1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to parenteral fluid dispensing devices and particularly to a universal piercer device that readily can be converted for use with rigid, and collapsible containers.
2. Prior Art
The containers for dispensing parenteral fluids include rigid containers, generally made of glass; and collapsible containers, generally made of plasticized polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or polyolefins. Collapsible containers include bag-type containers and semi-rigid containers. The container includes a puncturable seal for removal of the fluid.
Administration sets are used for transferring fluids from the container into a patient. The patient could include animals, as well as humans. A majority of administration sets are used for intravenous (IV) administration of fluids.
Traditionally, two types of piercing devices or spikes have been used for puncturing the seal of the fluid dispensing containers, a vented spike for rigid fluid dispensing containers and a non-vented spike for collapsible fluid dispensing containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,965 discloses a vented spike. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,521 discloses a vented spike with a check valve. vented spikes allow air to enter the rigid fluid dispensing container from the atmosphere to replace liquid dispensed from the container. Check valves have been used in combination with vented spikes to prevent leakage or seepage of fluid from the rigid container.
Other known prior art devices, such as a convertible spike of Abbott Laboratories, North Chicago, Ill., include a spike that is inserted to one level for use as a nonvented spike or inserted to a second level for use as a vented spike. This type of system would not permit access to injection or removal of fluid from the container when the nonvented spike level was in use. It would also prohibit piggybacking of a second container.
Collapsible fluid dispensing containers during normal use undergo a pressure differential as the fluid is dispensed which results in a collapsing of the container. Therefore, spikes do not need to include a vent. As a result two types of spikes, vented and non-vented, were required to accommodate rigid and collapsible fluid dispensing containers.
A convertible spike is one that can be used on both rigid and collapsible fluid dispensing containers. Known prior art convertible spikes include a spike with an outlet valve and an air filter that is not removable. Non removable air filters prevent access through the vent passage for injection or removal of fluids or piggybacking of a second container.
Prior art outlet valve include a tethered cap that uses friction and/or interference to seal the outlet valve. These caps are injection molded and therefore increase the cost of the spike. In addition, they can be difficult to remove because of their frictional and/or interference fit.